


Sedici ore e venti minuti

by pioggiaviola



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Romantic Fluff, eng translation in chapter 2, nico just wants to express his love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: 2/12/2018. 14:30.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prima che tu mi chieda come ho fatto ad infilarti un biglietto nella tasca del jeans, ti invito a pensare attentamente a come e perché ho avuto tanto accesso ai tuoi vestiti. Ci stai pensando? Benissimo. Anche io. Già mi vedo la tua faccia che si illumina come una lucina di natale davanti a tutti gli altri. Felice di averti fatto fare la seconda (o terza, o quarta, o centesima) figura di merda della giornata._  
  
_Detto questo, ho bisogno di chiarire due cose fondamentali per me, al momento:_  
_1) lo so che hai rubato la mia sciarpa, ti ho visto infilarla nello zaino, Lupin dei poveri;_  
_2) volevo chiederti… non è che, per caso, hai deciso di buttare quell’antidoto?_  
_Perché devi sapere un paio di cose, penso._  
  
_Se volevi usarlo per il virus… è troppo tardi. Siamo gli ultimi due uomini rimasti sulla Terra già da troppo tempo. Tutti gli altri sono spariti da un momento all’altro più o meno quando sono entrato nella sala di registrazione della radio e ho sentito la tua lezione sulla coltivazione di maria. E ti ho guardato al buio, mentre parlavi da solo, che sembravi piccolissimo e grandissimo nello stesso momento in quella felpa enorme che avevi addosso. Per un attimo mi sono chiesto se mi fossi drogato senza saperlo, perché io un rimescolamento di stomaco del genere non lo avevo mai provato. Poi abbiamo parlato e tu avevi sti occhi da bambi… e là ho capito. È proprio là che il virus ha cominciato a diffondersi e a distruggere tutto quello che pensavo di sapere. Ha fatto marcire ogni pezzetto di certezza, ogni stronzata che mi sembrava importante._  
  
_L’avrai capito, a questo punto, che non sono una cima e quindi anche se l’istinto mi diceva di fare la cosa giusta e dare il tormento al “ragazzo della radio”, studiarlo, conoscerlo, stargli appresso… la testa mi diceva una marea di altre cose. Poi però l’istinto è stato più forte di tutto, eh, o forse è stata l’idea di non poter girare Roma durante l’apocalisse con te che mi ha ghiacciato le vene. Fatto sta che è arrivata la fine del mondo, quella definitiva. Se è successo ieri sera, o già da prima, non lo so. Comunque, sono certo che quando Cremonini ha iniziato a cantare stava parlando solo con noi due e nessun altro. Che poi… chi ci aveva detto che tutto quello che cercavamo non poteva essere proprio “sul palmo di una mano”? Io, quello che cercavo, l’ho avuto tra le mani e sul petto per tutta notte anche se ho fatto lo stronzo fino a ieri sera, pensa un po’ tu che anima buona mi è capitato di conoscere._  
  
_Però, se hai ancora una mezza idea di utilizzare quell’antidoto per il mio carattere, le mie contraddizioni, le mie figure di merda, o le mie cadute di stile, non ti posso mica biasimare, ma devi sapere una cosa: io lo so che non sono proprio il compagno perfetto per un’apocalisse bio-terrorista, però qualcosa di buono devo averlo lo stesso. Perché un ragazzo, uno con una faccia da culo perfetta, credimi, una faccia che bacerei a tutte le ore, mi ha detto che potrei essere l’uomo della sua vita. Mi sembra una cosa da tenere in considerazione, no?_  
  
_E poi, mio caro Elio, chi voglio prendere in giro. Ho guardato più te che la strada mentre tornavamo in macchina a Bracciano, stamattina. Ho rischiato di rompere la coppa dell’olio con tutte le buche che ho preso. Ne è valsa la pena, comunque, per poterti vedere mentre ti ripulivi il mento dalle briciole di quel cornetto orrendo che ho avuto il coraggio di offrirti (domani te ne porto uno migliore prima di entrare in classe, come minimo). Avevi 'sto sorriso enorme, da un'orecchio all'altro, e mi sembrava che fosse tutto per me... mi sa che sto sotto un treno, che dici? Tutto questo per dire che mi sembra che quell’antidoto non ci serve più, perché anche se non c’è nessun virus e sfortunatamente non potrò portarti a passeggio su una giraffa, ho la sensazione che davvero esistiamo solo noi sulla faccia della Terra, in questo momento. E tutti gli altri ci possono guardare, ci possono pure parlare, possono fare quello che gli pare, ma io non li sento e non li vedo. Proprio non ci riesco. E non me ne potrebbe fregare di meno._  
  
_Il fatto è che sto scrivendo alle 14.30 di domenica 2 dicembre, abbiamo appena finito di mangiare una pasta al sugo che supera lo schifo della carbonara che ho cucinato a casa mia (solo che io avevo te che mi guardavi fisso le mani e mi stavi a tre centimetri di distanza, Luca non ha nessuna valida scusante) e tu ti sei addormentato a faccia in giù sul divano come se non prendessi sonno da duemila anni. Anche adesso mi sembri piccolo e grande allo stesso tempo e sono indeciso se venire a coprirti o ritagliarmi uno spazio tra te e lo schienale._  
  
_Gli altri giocano alla play, pensano che io stia scrivendo un tema per domani e non sanno che sono passate esattamente sedici ore e venti minuti dalla fine del mondo._  
  
_Qualcuno diceva che sarei stato spaventato e che avrei dovuto fermare tutto._  
  
_E invece cazzo se sono felice._  
  
_P.S. Tieniti la sciarpa. Io ho preso la tua felpa e non penso la rivedrai mai._

_  
Comunque vada,  
n._


	2. Sixteen hours and twenty minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English translation.

_Before you can ask me how I manage to put this note inside the pocket of your jeans, I invite you to reflect carefully about how much access you gave me to your clothes. Are you thinking about it right now? Perfect. Same. I can already picture your face lighting up like a christmas tree when you’ll read this in front of everyone. Glad to embarrass you for the second (or third, fourth, maybe hundredth) time today._

_That being said, I need to clarify two fundamental things:_  
_1) I know you stole my scarf, I saw you putting it in your bag... and you think you were sly? Really?  
_ _2) I wanted to ask you… you’re thinking about throwing away that antidote, aren’t you? Because you need to know two or three things about that._

_If you wanted to use it for the virus … it’s too late. We’ve been the last men on Earth for a pretty long time, now, maybe since when I first saw you in the recording studio and I sat down to hear your very illuminating lesson about how to grow weed in the closet. I watched you, alone in the dark, while you were speaking to yourself. You looked so small and so grown-up at the same time in that big hoodie of yours. For one sec, I believed I was high without even know it because I never felt such a thing in my stomach. Then we spoke and you were looking at me with those big doe eyes… and I understood. It was in that moment that the virus has spread and it started to destroy everything I thought I know. Every certainty, every bullshit that seemed so important to me… everything started to rot._

_You know I’m not a genius, and even if my guts were telling me to dothe right thing for me and follow that “radio-weirdo guy”, get to know him, fall for him… my head was saying a lot of other shits. Finally, my guts won, you know, or maybe it was the thought of not being with you while I’ll be walking in the streets of Rome during the apocalypse that got me on edge. The fact is that the end of the world finally came, and it was for good. I don’t know if it happened the other night, or maybe it was happening from the beginning, who knows. What I know is that Cremonini was talking to us and us only when that song started. Also… who the heck said to us that everything we wanted was not “on the palms of our hands” (like the song goes)? I had what I wanted in my hands and against my heart all night even if I was such a fool ‘till yesterday. See? That's how beautiful is the soul of the boy who is with me right now._

_But, if you still want to use that antidote for my personality, my contradictions or all of my other bullshits, I can’t blame you. I need to tell you something first, tho: I’m such a jerk, and sure as hell I’m not the best last man on Earth, but I have to be something else ‘cause there's that boy, the one with such a bitch face, you know, a face I want to kiss all day long, and he says I might be the man of his life. It seems like a big piece of information to me, don’t you agree?_

_And also, my dear Elio, who do I think I can fool. I looked at you more than I looked at the road while we were driving back to Bracciano, this morning. I almost broke the car with all those bumps I hit. It was worth it anyway, since I had a glimpse of you cleaning up your chin from the crumbs of that shitty croissant I bought you (tomorrow I’ll bring you something better, I swear). You had that big, bright grin and I felt like it was only for me to see... It seems like I got it bad, uh?_  
  
_What I'm trying to say is - I don’t think we need that antidote anymore ‘cause even if there’s no virus at all and even if I can’t take you for a ride on a giraffe, it already feels like there is just the two of us on this planet. And everyone else can watch us at distance, and talk to us, they can do whatever they want, but I can’t see them, and neither I can hear them. I just can't. And I don’t give a damn, honestly._

_The fact is, I’m writing this note at 2.30 pm on a Sunday afternoon, we just finished to eat a bad pasta thing, worse than that carbonara I cooked at my place (but I had you on my shoulder, watching me from 3 cm of distance, instead Luca has no excuse at all), and you’re sleeping face down on the couch like you didn’t have a good rest for, like, two thousand years. Even now you look so young and so grown-up at the same time, and I can’t decide if I should cover your shoulders with a blanket or if I should just make room for myself between you and the couch._

_The guys are playing, they think I’m writing some stupid essay for tomorrow and they don’t even know that the end of the world came exactly sixteen hours and twenty minutes ago._

_Someone said to me that I’d be scared, I heard them saying: “you’re gonna want to stop everything from falling apart, you’ll see”._

_Well, fuck them. They were so wrong it's ridiculous. Right now, I’m the happiest (and last) man on Earth. With you._

_P.S. You can keep the scarf. I took your hoodie and I don’t think you’ll have it back any time soon._

_Comunque vada,_

_n._


End file.
